Dribble Drabbles - Inyasha Edition
by Meavsy
Summary: Just a series of unrelated drabbles for the Inuyasha universe, mostly centered around SessKag but does involve everybody else.
1. Just Watch

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters, setting or story of Inuyasha, all of those belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just like to play with her characters.

Originally written for iyfic_contest on LiveJournal.

Prompt: To the Death  
Word Count: 250  
Character(s): Kagome  
Warnings: Death of an animal.  
Summary: After being insulted, Kagome works to prove herself.

* * *

_Thok!_

Kagome huffed and bent forward to brace her hands on her knees. She had missed again. She craned her head to get a view of the sky, the sun would be setting soon. She made her way over to the tree her arrow had lodged itself in and plucked it out, slumping down against the rough bark she mentally cursed, _Damnit! _

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked lazily to her left, the deer she had been hunting for the past hour. It always dodged her arrows but never strayed to far.

"Why can't you just die like a man?" She thought, "Well, deer." She stood up tiredly, she was determined to bring this deer back to camp. She was so tired of sitting at camp while everybody else worked to set up and gather food, she had insisted on helping with dinner and Inuyasha had scoffed.

"_Please, Kagome. What could you possibly do? You've been here for five years and you still suck with a bo-" His mocking had been cut short as Sango cracked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. _

Kagome smirked.

_Just you watch, Inu. I'll prove you wrong._ She glared at the stag, it's tail twitched . Kagome stood up, took up her usual stance, notched her last arrow, she inhaled slowly, closed her eyes and fired. Time slowed as she watched her arrow sail.

_Wait for it..._

She exhaled.

_Wait for it..._

Her arrow struck home, she smiled.


	2. Impressionable

Originally written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection on LiveJournal. Won joint third!

Prompt: Grind  
Word Count: 400  
Character(s): Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku  
Summary: Never leave Rin alone with Miroku.

* * *

"Kagome-" Rin tugged on the miko's sleeve. "Is your monk friend going to be okay?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, he's just enjoying himself a bit to much." Kagome furrowed her brow as she watched her friend. Slurred speech, friskier hands, red face, yes Miroku was definitely drunk. The miko switched her gaze to the slayer and sighed. Poor Sango was grinding the herbs she was going to use for their dinner and slowing reaching for her boomerang. Kagome turned back to the little girl.

"Just ignore him, 'kay?" Kagome smiled down at her daughter. Rin nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go over there for a bit." The miko stood and made her way over to her mate.

Rin was content to just sit there and read a book Kagome had brought back for her, until she heard a loud crack and a cry of pain that is. The young girl snapped up and looked over her shoulder, the monk was slumped over, his face in the dirt.

Rin quickly jogged over to the fallen monk. She knew what had happened.

"Houshi-sama, why do you keep doing that if you're only going to get hurt in the end?" Rin asked as she sat down by the recently battered monk.

"Ah Rin, my hand is cursed you see? It can't help but wander!" Miroku chuckled and leaned down to get closer to the girl. "But I'll let you in on a little secret," he whispered "Women love it! It's also the perfect way to greet someone, show them how much you care."

"But-"

Miroku cocked his head to the side and winked at the young girl."Trust me."

Rin thought as she looked back to the fire, The prefect way to show someone how much you care? She thought long and hard. Rin nodded to herself and stood up, after locating the person she was looking for, she closed in.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as everyone gasped, save for Miroku who was howling with laughter and Inuyasha who had just fallen out of his tree. The Taiyoukai glanced down. There, Sesshoumaru met his ward... Who had just placed her hand on his backside and rubbed. Growling, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped up to the monk. Kagome panicked and tried to calm her mate before he saw red.

The demon lord contemplated breaking the monk's fingers. _All of them._


	3. At the River

Originally written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection on LiveJournal. Won second place!

Prompt: Tan  
Word Count: 200  
Character(s): Kagome, Sesshoumaru  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Sesshoumaru observes the rituals of humans.

* * *

Kagome sighed blissfully and looked out over the river that her group had decided to camp by. She set out her towel on the surprisingly sandy shore before stretching her arm over her head and twisting slightly to greet the river's newest visitor. She arched her brow.

"What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the miko's two piece.

"Is this how your pack earns money?"

"This is called _sunbathing_ or _tanning_." She replied hotly. She sank to her towel and stretched out.

"Very well."

_Thunk!_

Sesshoumaru's armor and haori hit the sand.

Kagome propped herself up on her arms.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"..._Sunbathing_."

"You should use this then." She tossed him a little bottle of sunblock.

Sesshoumaru picked it up and scoffed.

"I am a taiyokai, I have no need for human protection."

"Oo-kay, if you say so." She rolled her eyes and laid back down.

Kagome sighed at the red demon lord.

Inuyashed snorted, though he was a half demon he knew better.

Shippo slapped the hot, red, burned skin of Sesshoumaru's shoulder and scuttled out of reach.

Both Miroku and Sango winced.

_Silence..._

" Ow."**  
**


	4. Battle Cry

Originally written for IYFic_contest on LiveJournal.

Word Count: 250  
Prompt: Shining Moment  
Character(s): Rin, Shippou, Kagome, Sesshoumaru  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Just some winter time fun.

* * *

Rin ducked behind the nearest water barrel, her little heart pounding so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. She held her breath and peaked around the side of her shelter and sighed in relief, she hadn't been followed. The young girl shifted to her knees and went to work, picking up handfuls of snow and molding them into lumpy balls and setting them next to the hut her shelter was connected too.

While busying with her worked she peaked out from behind the barrel and froze; her target was in sight. Rin picked up a few of her snowballs and hid them away in her sleeves and took off.

* * *

Kagome chuckled at the sight before her. Rin had shot out from behind a barrel and made a beeline right for her and Sesshoumaru, for one shining moment she thought she had them... A childish battle cry threw her off and a look of utter horror fell over Rin's face, she changed directions with Shippo hot on her heels, arms full of snowballs.

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "Kids."

"Hn."

Kagome bent down to the ground too scoop up some snow of her own. She glanced over at her silent companion as she molded the snow in her hands.

"Wanna join them?"

"You think to challenge this Sesshoumaru?"

"Maybe." She smiled playfully.

"You think you have a chance of winning?"

"Absolutely not." Kagome laughed, chucked the snowball and ran.


	5. Squawk!

Originally written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection. Won first place.

Prompt: Sabotage  
Word Count: 100  
Character(s): Kagome, Jaken, Sesshoumaru  
Summary: Her poor fire.

* * *

Kagome glared down at the green mass she had caught under her boot.

Jaken hadn't been a part of their group for very long, and she knew he didn't like her, but still. What he did was uncalled for. She put more weight into her booted foot, Jaken squawked.

"Miko, what are you doing?"

_Squawk!_

"Punishment, Sesshoumaru." She glared up at the demon. "He sabotaged my fire." She pointed to the sad remains of wood and burnt embers that had been her very first fire.

"The wench tells lies!"

"Hn."

...

"Carry on then."

_Squawk!_


	6. And He Vowed, Never Again

Prompt: Squeaky Clean  
Characters: Sesshoumaru, Rin  
Word Count: 193  
Summary: Rin is highly amused, Sesshoumaru is not.

* * *

He could hear it, every few seconds. It was constant and it was all because of that damned miko pet of his brothers. He thanked the miko for causing such happiness in his ward but he could really do without the noise. Sesshoumaru sighed and glanced back down to his book, a gift the miko had brought back for him, something about a tiny native trapped in a human's cupboard.

_Squeak_

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes over the camp fire and let his gaze rest on Rin, powder blue towel wrapped around her shoulders and hair still damp, toothy grin plastered on her face. She had a decent bit of her raven locks in her grasp and the demon lord watched as his ward moved her fingers over the wet strands slowly.

_Squeak_

And there it was, that small yet insufferable sound accompanied by giggles. The lord snorted.

_Squeak_

He closed his book and massaged the bridge of his nose. One could not read under these conditions.

_Squeak_

His left eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes.

_Squeeeeeaaaaak_

He glared at Rin and vowed to _never_ let Kagome wash his ward's hair _ever_ again.


	7. The Whole Thing

Prompt: Whole  
Character(s): Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: It was empty.

* * *

Kagome stared at him. He actually ate it. The whole thing. And he enjoyed it! The petite woman couldn't believe it. The great big bad that was the western lord was currently nose deep in a container of her favorite yogurt. Strawberry banana.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru pulled back from the container, licking his lips and tip of his nose covered in the light pink treat. Her eyes widened as he went back in for more.

_Was that a moan?_

She blinked and looked at the hand in front of her, the container in it was completely empty.

"Another."


End file.
